My Everything
by Phoenix Fairy
Summary: She tries to get his forgiveness. Will he give it to her? DG. Complete. The rating is probably G but just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sort of based on past experiences of my own but they've been dramatized and altered due to my fantasizing.

**My Everything**

It was a warm summer night, the stars were sparkling, and the moon was an enchanting silver orb. It was an almost perfect night. Two lovers separated for so long finally setting eyes upon one another again...perfect. Searching for forgiveness and holding hopes for the future. Her. Building defences and holding onto the past...almost. Him.

In his study, on the seventh floor of Malfoy Manor, they stood across from each other once again. They were just a few feet apart but did not dare inch closer. Like the last time, she didn't feel worthy enough to touch his soft face that was guarded with hard eyes. He wore a mask of arrogance since he could not let her see him weak. He didn't know how.

"They _made_ me leave you. You must see that," came the quiet but stubborn voice of a twenty-five year-old Virginia Weasley.

"I only see excuses. You could have stayed...if you wanted to," replied Draco Malfoy's cold and unaffected voice.

"I did want to! More than anything I wanted to but how was I supposed to do that?" She was hurt and angered by his tone but she had left him so she would have to take it.

"Don't give me your crap! _Ginny_," he said her name as if it were the filthiest thing that had ever passed his pale lips. "You had a choice – you could have picked me over them – but you didn't like that choice, did you?" He was angry. He wasn't yelling. He wasn't turning red but you could see the frozen rage in his grey eyes and when the emptied crystal goblet in his hand shattered, from the pressure he had placed it under, it was proven.

"That's rich, Draco. I should have left my family and everything I'd ever known for you?" She tried to ignore the pain she saw in him, not that which was caused by the shards from the goblet but the pain of heartbreak, by arguing like they always had.

"I would have left it all for you," he whispered but he had removed all traces of emotion from it. It was as though he was stating a fact. As if he were telling a child Earth was round and not flat.

"Leaving your barking father and flake of a mother is not the same as my leaving my family and you know it." She was burning with rage. If she could not stand one thing about him was that he had an ability to make her feel stupid even though they were intellectually equal.

"You're right they are different. Now if you are quite done I'd like for you to leave." He said turning his back to her and going to sit at his large oak desk.

"Draco, I'm sorry...I...I miss you," her anger left her as she remembered the last time he'd turned his back on her and walked away...not looking back. She couldn't leave on that sort of note. Not again. Not this time.

"Okay." He said opening a leather-bound volume.

"Okay? That's all I get an, 'okay'?" She could see that he had put the walls back up and there was no getting by them.

"Yes," he answered curtly flipping through the book.

"Why are you pushing me away like this?" She asked softly.

"Merlin, you are annoying," he said as nastily as one could.

"Answer the question," Don't cry she started chanting in her head. Don't cry...don't cry...not this time...no tears...

"I don't think I will. Now like I said, I've got work to do." Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Fine."

His head snapped up at that. _She was giving up?_

She walked towards him silently and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and made her way to the door and since the tears were beginning to fall she didn't turn around.

__

_She was giving up._

"You were everything that made me happy and everything that kept me wanting to breathe. You were never everything, because everything includes the pain, but now...now you _are_ everything." She spoke so delicately, so brokenly but it echoed in his mind clearly.

The door closed and to the silent room he softly spoke, "I miss you too, my everything."

The End.

-Phoenix Fairy


End file.
